The present invention relates to a method of producing an organic and/or carbon-containing friction lining.
Organic friction lining materials, which also include carbon-containing materials, have, as a rule, a smooth surface. To influence the frictional behavior, structured surfaces may be produced by embossing, machining, and/or various embodiments of groove geometry.
Studies carried out in connection with the invention have shown the positive influence of structured surfaces on frictional behavior, on wear, and on cold shiftability.
In known manufacturing methods, however, producing a structured surface constitutes an additional manufacturing step which, normally, is time and cost intensive.
There is therefore a need to provide a method of producing an organic friction lining which allows a friction lining having a structured surface to be produced in a technically simple manner.